This invention relates to a free-arm shade, in particular one that is primarily, but not exclusively, intended as a sunshade. Prior art free-arm shades have a decentral pole and shade fabric that is stretched taut by radial shade ribs and support ribs attached to the latter. Attached to the bottom ends of the support ribs, there is a freely suspended shade rod slide. The shade is fixed by its shade crown, or by an entire shade rib, to a side arm, which is in turn vertically displaceably attached to the pole standing next to the shade by means of a sliding sleeve, with the side arm being suspended from an articulated rib which is connected to the pole tip. When the sliding sleeve on the side arm is moved downwards, the latter points almost vertically upwards, and lies against the pole. When the sliding sleeve is moved upwards, the side arm is swung outwards, away from the pole, and points obliquely upwards. The shade is then opened by pulling on a cord. This cord runs from the pole via the side arm to the shade crown, and from there down to the shade rod slide that is suspended freely from the bottom ends of the support ribs. By pulling on the cord, the slide is pulled upwards and over a stem moulded underneath the shade crown, with which it engages by means of a catch. The shade fabric is now stretched taut. To shut the shade, the catch stop on the shade slide is released, after which the shade can be folded down. Finally, the side arm is raised by moving the sliding sleeve down the pole.
The disadvantage of free-arm shades of this type, where the whole shade is suspended from the side arm by its shade crown, is that the shade axis of the taut shade always runs vertical, and the shade cannot be tilted against the sun.
Where the shade is attached to the side arm by one of its shade ribs, the angle of the side arm can at least be adjusted to tilt the taut shade in one plane, namely around the pivot axis of the side arm. It is not possible, however, to tilt the taut shade in other directions.
The task of this invention is to develop the design of such a free-arm shade further so that the taut shade can also be pivoted around the longitudinal axis of the side arm, and, furthermore, so that the whole shade construction is considerably simplified by using less parts than in previous constructions, thereby also reducing manufacturing costs.
This task is solved by a free-arm shade with radial shade ribs, support ribs attached to the latter, and a shade rod slide that is freely attached to the support ribs, as well as a decentral pole standing outside the shade, characterised in that one of the shade ribs is constructed as a side arm which is vertically displaceably attached to the pole by its outer end, and is connected to the tip of the pole on its top side by means of an articulated rib, with this shade rib having a pivot joint between the edge of the shade fabric and the pole, and the articulated rib being connected to the shade rib via a pivot hinge in such a way that this shade rib can be pivoted around the axis between the pivot joint and the pivoting hinge.